


Untitled Comment, 18 Dec 2013

by golden_bastet



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: A random comment snippet, in response to sc_fossil's comment,I'll bet when Doyle made this for Bodie the night he seduced him for the first time, Bodie was a willing participant.





	

"Have a seat and get yer laughing gear around that." Doyle brought the two plates to the table, setting the larger one down in front of Bodie and his own across the table, as his partner poured the wine. 

"For me?" Bodie's face lit up above the plate of flat noodles. "You've outdone yourself, Raymond."

"Well, the bottomless pit will never fill, but at least it's not sausage rolls."

Bodie started to dig in, then stopped.

"What, now?" Doyle looked wary, as though he had put too much salt in the sauce.

"Told you, Stephanie's left and she's not coming back. Can't help you with her."

"Not looking for Stephanie."

"And Anna read me the riot act last week."

"Not looking for her either."

"Then why are you making your signature dish? Who else is left?"

Doyle looked at his partner, the wish unspoken but written across his face. 

He had his answer in the lifted eyebrow and the brilliant smirk that lifted the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> From a comment post for the 17 Dec 2013 LJ Discovered in a Christmas Pud Challenge entry #4 (Tag Bol, which will be reposted here eventually). Putting it somewhere I can find it again.


End file.
